harrypotterwiki2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Friar
The Fat Friar was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth, and was Sorted into Hufflepuff. He was a jolly man and very forgiving. He devoted his life to religion and, after his death, returned to the school as the resident ghost of Hufflepuff. 'Basic information' Biographical information Born: 982 or after Died: Before the 1900s Physical information Species: *Human (Formerly) *Ghost Gender: Male Height: "Little" Hair Colour: Brown (torsured) Skin Colour: Pale Affiliation Occupation: Hufflepuff House Ghost House: Hufflepuff Loyalty: *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Hufflepuff 'Biography' 'Life.' "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know." ''- The Fat Friar to the first-years before the Sorting Ceremony in 1991. The Friar was born no earlier than 982, somewhere in the British Isles. At the age of eleven, the Friar became a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. He was Sorted into Hufflepuff House and was taught in the magical arts in the seven years that followed. At some point in his life, he joined the Clergy as part of a mendicant religious order. Apparently, given his physical appearance, he indulged in the pleasures of food and drink. The Friar died sometime before the 1900s, apparently a non-violent death. 'Post-mortem' The Friar returned from the dead as a ghost, and returned to Hogwarts Castle, where he became the House Ghost of his former House, Hufflepuff. '1991-1992 school year. '''Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington : ''"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"'' Fat Friar: ''"New students! About to be Sorted, I suppose?"'' ''- The Fat Friar and Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington come across the first-years in 1991. Shortly before the Start-of-Term Feast on September 1st, 1991, the Friar and Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington came across the first years waiting for Professor McGonagall while discussing whether Peeves should be aloud to attend the Feast. The Friar was excited to see the new students, and he smiled around at them. He later attended the Feast, and waved merrily at students being Sorted into Hufflepuff, notably Hannah Abbott. On the 2nd September, the Friar haunted the Charms corridor, chanting aloud while he hovered around. '1992 - 1993 school year. "They passed a group of groomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Frair, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead." ''- Description of Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five hundredth Deathday party. In the evening of 31st October, 1992, the Friar attended Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five hundredth Deathday party, where he engaged in conversation with a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. This year, the Friar could usually be see strolling around the Grand Staircase. '1994-1995 school year. Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington: ''"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know. There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."'' Harry Potter: ''"'Why, what happened?"'' Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington: ''"Peeves, of course. The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the Feast - well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council - the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance - but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."'' ''- Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington tells Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger of the ghost council about Peeves. In the afternoon of 1st September, 1994, the Hogwarts ghosts gathered to decide whether Peeves should be allowed at attend the Start-of-Term Feast. The Fat Friar wanted to give him another chance, but both Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and the Bloody Baron decided against it. As a result, Peeves wrecked havoc in the kitchens, spilling soup all over the place and scattering pots and pans everywhere. '1995-1996 school year' ' '''Ernie Macmillan: ''"Dumbledore will be back before long. They couldn't keep him away in our Second year and they won't be able to this time. The Fat Friar told me - that Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get past the Gaygoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her. Apparently, she had a right little tantrum."'' Hermione Granger: ''"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office. Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old - "'' - Ernie Macmillan tells Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger what the Friar told him about Dolores Umbridge. By 1995, there was a tetraptych of the Friar hung in the First-Floor Corridor. He would frequently haunt this area during this school year. After the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight was passed on 21st April, 1996, the Fat Friar saw Dolores Umbridge fruitlessly trying to get access to the Headmaster's Tower, as the Tower had sealed itself against her and later told Ernie Macmillan about it. '1996-1997 school year' "An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs: shabby and smart, old and young ... The castle ghosts were there too, barely visible in the bright sunlight, descernible only when they moved, shimmering insubstantially in the gleaming air." ''- ''Description of Albus Dumbledore's Funeral. Category:Ghosts Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Unknown deaths